BRÚJULA
by Alex108Sol
Summary: AVISO DE SPOILER. No leer si no has visto Captain hardrock. Una brújula alterara su umbo con una estatua de metal. Edición de portada: LadyDoptera Ilustracor: Tori Tori en tumbrl


Sus amigos saltaban eufóricos mientras escuchaban la letra dulce que contrarrestraba con el sonido cargado de energía de la banda que tenían en frente.

Emocionados por el éxito que estaban teniendo, ya que algunos desconocidos se habían animado a subir al barco para disfrutar de la función, volviendo el espacio algo claustrofóbico.

—¿Quién diría que Juleka tocará tan bien el bajo? —Preguntó Alya, a sabiendas de que posiblemente no obtendría una respuesta.

—¡Y la voz de Rose! Es increíblemente poderosa —Comentó Nino, incapaz de ignorar a su novia.

Todos disfrutaban de la adrenalina que les provocaba la música alta, sintiendo el cabello erizándose y las inminentes ganas de gritar por la emoción que atropeyadamente llenaba sus corazones.

Todos menos Marinette.

La azabache estaba parada ahí, en frente del escenario incapaz de disfrutar la música que según su percepción tenía un sonido amorfo. Hecho provocado por lo alterada que estaba mientras que en su mente de repetían las palabras de Alya una y otra vez.

 _Creo que la brújula de Marinette ha encontrado una nueva estatua de metal._

No había querido creerlo cuando lo dijo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era absurdo, su corazón tenía dueño y estaba ahí tocando hombro a hombro con Luka. Ambos frente a ella, siendo deslumbrados por un buen número de luces de colores que bailaban en el escenario al ritmo de la música.

Pero no podía negarse a si misma el estremecimiento que la invadía cuando parecía que Luka la observaba.

En momentos esporádicos, antes de regresar la atención a su instrumento.

 _¿Realmente me estará buscando?_

Su pecho se calentó de tan sólo pensarlo. De igual manera cuando le dijo que era asombrosa y valiente.

¿Por qué sus palabras hacían estragos en ella?

 _Es la novedad._ Comprendió. Las personas a su alrededor le decían siempre que era fabulosa... después de notar que era un poco torpe y distraída.

Luka no era como los demás, él había tocado la melodía de su corazón y eso, era un hecho increíblemente intimo.

 _¿Es posible?_ Quiso saber. _¿Es posible que el me..?_

No sé atrevió a terminar aquel pensamiento, ligeramente culpable al pensar que Chat Noir también había notado lo fabulosa que ella era, siempre animándola cuando más le hacía falta y luchando a su lado sin importar nada.

Pero con él había zanjado el tema con tremenda sinceridad, sin ilusiones, sin nada.

¿Qué era diferente entre ellos dos?

 _Chat es un bromista_. Aceptó. Y aunque no era una cualidad mala, no podia evitar pensar que aquellas palabras dulces eran tan solo una broma. Idea que creyó sensata hasta que él le dijo a su identidad civil que en verdad la quería. Y aún cuando le quedo claro, no pudo darle una oportunidad.

Por él.

Su mirada se desvió a Adrien, que tocaba animado mientras observaba las partituras frente al teclado.

Y la duda surgió.

 _¿Realmente vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena esperar que él me noté mientras a otros les niego una oportunidad?_

 _¿Algún día tendré yo una oportunidad?_

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, su mirada se vio arrastrada al varón de mechas azules que de nueva cuenta tenía la mirada fija en ella. Alterándola.

—¿Estas bien chica? —La voz de Alya se coló en sus oídos, un momento después de que la morena tomará su mano.

—S-sí —Se apresuró a contestar —Creo que tanta luz me está afectando un poco.

—No me lo recuerdes chica —Pidió Nino que también estaba prestándole atención en ese momento —Cuando animó una fiesta me es imposible ver a nadie por las luces. Esos chicos van a bajar sin saber dónde está el suelo.

—¿Quieres que nos alejemos?

—No Alya, estoy bien.

No lo estaba.

Sonrió de manera irónica, pensando que Nino había tenido un repentino y fugaz flechazo con ella, al igual que Nathaniel. Incluso aquel escultor de quién ahora no lograba recordar su nombre

¿Cuántos más tendrían que notarla antes de que lo hiciera Adrien?

La sonrisa se ensanchó, lastimandola a un más.

Despues de todo estaba considerando que Luka se habia interesado en ella por darle unos cuantos cumplidos. Y nada más.

Pero ahí estaba lo que parecía una prueba irrefutable, pues el mayor estaba ahí con la mirada fija en ella mientras tocaba una melodía más relajada.

Observándola cuando era imposible que lo hiciera, como si fuera plenamente consciente de su presencia.

Los sonidos a su alrededor se fueron evaporando. Los gritos, el baterista la cantante, la bajista; todo se fue para dejarle el protagonismo al guitarrista y al tecladista.

Todo sonando y en movimiento, pero sin ninguna posibilidad de que Marinette los notara. Porque todo parecía resumirse en ese momento.

Un chico que la ve sólo como una amiga y otro que es un par de años mayor.

 _Quizás si soy una brújula._ Pensó. _Una brújula que no tiene aún un rumbo fijo._

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Son las cinco, desperté hace una hora por el deseo -y la necesidad- de vomitar y bueno, termine escribiendo mientras esperaba que un té y una pastilla hicieran lo suyo. XD

Disculpen el dato irrelevante y nauseabundo jajaja.


End file.
